Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Two lost souls find comfort in one another.


I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha

Nobody Wants To be Lonely

_I am so lonely. It is like I am a wandering body without a soul._ Sango looked around the cafeteria with a saddened expression. How she envied all the students, smiling and laughing nonchalantly. Just having simple conversation with each other, no care in the world. O how she craved to have positive attention from others. All she wanted was a friend who understood her and accepted her for who she really was, a beautiful and intelligent young woman.

Sango was a beautiful seventeen-year-old young women with long black tresses – she kept tied up- and hazel eyes, filled with sorrow. She was slender with a coke bottle figure. People would notice this if only she didn't dress so conservatively. Unbeknownst to her, today would be the start of a new life.

_Beep, beep, beep_. "Another day in hell," Sango says as she hits the snooze button on her alarm. She lazily rolled out of bed. When walked she walked to the bathroom, she suddenly stopped to look at the family portrait. Her mom and dad looked so happy. Even she herself had a glow in her eyes, she realized she had not had in a long time.

After her father died of cancer, five years ago, her life made a drastic downfall. Her mom started working at the hospital nonstop. The two women were more than mother and daughter. They were best friends. Soon, her grades started to drop and she was nearly mute. The house was quiet and dark without her mother. She missed her mother's love so much. She wiped her lonely tears away. As she got dressed and was ready to walk out of the door, she made a promise to herself that she would never be lonely again.

Meanwhile…

_Another day, another bruise._ Miroku looked at himself in the mirror, as he looked at the bruise, his lavender eyes filled with unknown strength. How could his grandfather, Mushin, hurt him like this? Every night his grandfather would go into his drunken fits with Rain being at the end of every punch.

It is not like his so called "friends" would care. They only like the fact that he was the star quarter back of the school. They never tried to understand him. They never tried to understand his life. The only reason girls wanted him was because of his body, bright smile, nice muscles, and of course his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and deep, you could stare into them forever. _Well another day of pretending_, and with that thought he walked out the door.

"Watch where you're going," Sango said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Miroku apologized politely. He helped the girl pick up her books.

"It's okay."

"What's your name?"

"Sango, and yours?"

"Miroku."

So this was the gorgeous Miroku who girls threw themselves at.

"We have first hour together; you're too quiet."

"That's because I have nothing to say."

"Yes you do, you just don't say it." Sango had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." They both walked to first hour together. She accidentally brushed his arm. Miroku's face contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. _Of course I'm not okay_. As if reading his thoughts Sango said.

"You're lying."

"Don't worry about me." He flashed his beautiful smile as Miroku just shrugged.

She didn't understand. After one conversation with this guy, she felt connected to him in some way. She hoped that maybe he could be her first true friend. He was handsome and nice, but there seemed to be a secret he was hiding behind his green eyes.

Miroku studied her as well. She seemed shy, caring, and just so innocent. Her aura was so pleasant. Her beauty was also appealing as well. Something about her caught his attention.

"Sit by me."

"Why?" Sango hadn't wanted any rumors to get started. She definitely did not want girls to become jealous of her.

"Because, I want to get to know you."

"Okkkkkaaaaay."

First hour Computer Science was not the most entertaining. They spent the whole time writing notes. Sango ignored the evil glares from girls. She had finally had a friend or at least an associate.

"See you tomorrow," Miroku says happily.

"Bye."

"Wait."

"What."

"Come with me on the roof."

"Why you want something for nothing," Sango stated angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then why do you want me to go with you?"

"Is it a crime to want to get to know an interesting person?" his eyes stared into hers intensely.

"No, but I just met you"

"I promise you I won't do anything, I will be a complete gentleman."

Walking up the stairs to the roof, Sango realized she was skipping. Today was one weird day. As he opened the door for her, she reluctantly walked through. Soon they were both lying on gravel and enjoying the day.

"Why are you talking to me," Miroku asked with fascination.

"You seem to be the only person who is real to me."

"Oh."

"What happened to your arm?" Miroku contemplated on what he should say. Could she believe the truth? Would she want to accept him? Reading his mind again, she said, "I will not make fun of you. I will accept you for you."

" I don't want to talk about it, but soon I will."

"That's good enough for me," Sango said happily. Then it happens, she smiles.Miroku could not keep his eyes off of her. She was just too beautiful for words. She was a fallen angel who had more substance than all others. She was special. Tearing was the one.

"Hello, are you there?"

"Yeah, anyways, why are you so quiet?"

"I told you already."

"You do have something to say, you are just afraid of being accepted. Why is that?"

"I don't like to get close to others."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but soon I will," Sango said wittingly.

This would be the start of their new friendship that was filled with happiness confusion and fear. Secrets were unfolded and trust was attained. Life changed for the better. Admiration would evolve into affection. Affection would soon evolve into love. They were not lonely and misunderstood anymore.


End file.
